clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Squid
The Giant Squid is a large squid that appears in numerous games around Club Penguin, such as Aqua Grabber and Puffle Rescue. There is a Stamp for seeing the Giant Squid while playing Aqua Grabber. Appearances Aqua Grabber The Giant Squid appears in the background of Aqua Grabber but does nothing of significance in the game. It is speculated, however, that this squid will make a larger appearance later in the game (perhaps in a level 3). The squid is found in level one but it is very hard to find. When it does appear, the screen will start to shake, and then the squid will appear from behind a rock wall. It appears as a shadow (because the water from where it lives in real life is dark). It will then start to turn itself clockwise and stops when the top of its head is pointing to the left, and then it starts to make sounds. After a few seconds, it suddenly zooms away. It originally had a startling noise to alert penguins of its presence, but the sound was later removed due to children being scared by it. Puffle Rescue In Puffle Rescue, the Giant Squid is the dark shadow that penguins must use to find the entrance to the Underwater Room. It appears in the first Black Puffle level, when the penguin has rescued the Black Puffle but not taken it back to the start. It will swim by with a trail of bubbles and the penguin has to use those bubbles to go after the squid until it reaches a coral reef. On the reef the penguin can stop following it and go to a staircase which leads to the Underwater Room. The Giant Squid in Puffle Rescue swims a lot slower and gentler, unlike the squid in Aqua Grabber. Island Adventure Party 2010 During the Island Adventure Party 2010, the Giant Squid could be seen at the Iceberg, surrounding it. It appeared every 15 minutes. It was very hard to take a clear picture of it as it moves so fast. Gallery Giant Squid in new Aqua Grabber screen.png|An unclear picture of the Giant Squid in the new Aqua Grabber start screen. Giantsquid.jpg|A unclear picture of The Giant Squid at the Iceberg. SquidBeak.png|The Giant Squid swimming away. Giantsquidwithbeak.jpg|A better view of the Giant Squid´s head. Trivia *It is a Colossal Squid because squids don't usually appear in cold water. Colossals can live in cold water like near Antarctica. *Giant Squid may also be named "Kraken", because its sprite name is named "Kraken." *Near the start of 2010, Billybob posted 3 shadows of things that were going to happen in that year. One was Herbert (new mission), another was the orange puffle, and the 3rd the giant squid. They all made appearances in 2010, the squid appearing in Puffle Rescue. Many penguins still think the squid hasn't made an appearance. *The Giant Squid is a real animal in real life. * The stamp for seeing the giant squid is ranked easy, though it is very hard to find. Category:Creatures Category:Club Penguin Category:Games Category:Sea Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Squid and Octopi Category:Creatures